


I Made a Mistake

by SparklingNebulous



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Gratos, Mentioned Kyoya Gaen, Mentioned Rouga Aragami, Mentioned Tasuku Ryuenji, mentioned seriously means mentioned, takes place right after 100, the only one who actually shows up and has a couple of lines besides Sofia is Kyoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingNebulous/pseuds/SparklingNebulous
Summary: After the whole Yamigedo thing, Sofia reflects on her life and her relationship with Kyoya.
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541626
Kudos: 1





	I Made a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the name from "But..."

Sofia looked out the helicopter window. Other people always looked so happy. She looked over at Kyoya. He was working through his plan to conquer worlds aloud. Sofia looked back out the window and thought of the recent events in her life.

Ultimately Kyoya’s Yamigedo plan failed. As did Gratos’s. Sofia bit the inside of her cheek. In the future where Gratos’s Yamigedo’s plan succeeded, he had completely forgotten about her. Even though she had worked so hard to advance the revival of Yamigedo. Sure she didn’t know how many years into the future that was, but how could anyone forget an important asset like her? 

Sofia looked at Kyoya. He wouldn’t completely forget about her in years to come, even if she were to die right there in the moment, right? She was important to him. She was- Rouga flashed through her mind. That was different. Kyoya and Rouga were different from Kyoya and Sofia.

Like how Sofia had an undying loyalty to Kyoya. Rouga did not. Sofia had actually believed in Kyoya and his plans. Rouga had just believed in… Keeping his friend out of trouble… Rouga saw Kyoya as a friend. Kyoya had said they were friends too but in the end, Kyoya just threw him away like a used tissue. Were she and Kyoya friends?

What did it even mean to be friends with someone? If she looked at it from a Kyoya standpoint, a friend was someone who was loyal and faithful to you. But it wasn’t the other way around was it?

Had Kyoya been there when Sofia’s identity was revealed at the underground Buddyfight ring, would he have tried to save her? Tasuku did and they were supposed to be enemies. Then Tasuku was willing to help her again when she had been captured in the Yamigedo future. Had Kyoya been there would he have done the same? She would have for him…

Sofia looked at Kyoya. He had finished talking and was now doing something on his tablet. Kyoya looked up at her.

“Yes, Sofia?”

Sofia felt dumb even questioning their relationship. Of course, she was important to Kyoya. She looked down and clutched the ends of her dress. She wanted to believe that she was but she couldn’t help but think about how Rouga thought the same thing. She shook her head.

“Alright.” Kyoya then began talking about how he needed to find more people to work for him. It was always such a tedious task.

_“Why are you so loyal to him?”_

Sofia frowned. It was as simple as Kyoya mattered a lot to her. He gave her a purpose. He told her she was going to help change the world… That wasn’t his goal anymore… Not exactly, anyway. But even if it was, what did that get her? A one-sided friendship? A dead-end road of executing orders? She didn’t even have her own wants or goals.

Did she even exist beyond Kyoya?

Sofia felt her stomach fill with dread. She didn’t like it. Her mind was fleeting with doubts. She hated it. There was a bitter taste her mouth and a ringing in her ear. Everything was spinning.

The helicopter landed. Elf was the first one out. Kyoya stood and walked toward the exit. Sofia tried to concentrate on a spot on the floor. Her head was pounding. She could barely hear Kyoya’s voice.

“Sofia?”

Slowly, Sofia looked up at him. Her throat burned. She opened her mouth, clutching her dress tighter.

“I made a mistake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, this was a prompt request on Tumblr. The prompt was "I made a mistake." I really enjoyed this one and I love writing Sofia. I honestly just love Sofia but I digress.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
